


金翅雀

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya
Summary: 瑜昉in赛博朋克AU，一个非常放飞的脑洞。灵感来自方老师最近放的那套图，对啦就是灯光很迷幻的那套。防剧透人设就不写了。挺OOC的……大家当个脑洞随便看看吧……





	金翅雀

> “偏偏是这只孤独的小囚犯，被链子拴在了栖枝上。”

黄景瑜是个快递员。

他不是一般的快递员，他是整个蓟京最牛X的快递员。

多牛X？江湖上有他的传说，骑最快的车，跑最险的路，送最贵的件，接最难的单，赚最多的钱。见过他没见过他的姑娘都爱他，小伙子也爱他，而他踩一下油门，不带走口红印子和古龙水的气味。

传说是这么说的，其实黄景瑜过得也就那样。

他住在外环最靠外的破公寓楼里，房子不比鸽子笼大，家徒四壁，还单身。

一米八七，大胸，长腿，长得帅，笑起来露出两颗小虎牙。

单身。气不气人。

他单身不是这届青年男女不行。他和别人不一样。

他工作很多年，没有多少积蓄。不是他懒——他敢接别人都不敢接的单。也不是他挥霍。他喜欢赚钱，但是赚得够花，他就不赚了。

别人问他：“那你干什么？”

黄景瑜笑，露出两颗小虎牙：“生活啊。”

别人闲下来都爱跑到虚拟实境去浪，虚拟实境里什么都能虚拟，只要花钱，可上九天揽月，下五洋捉鳖，穿古穿今穿未来，变男变女变变变，醉生梦死，纸醉金迷。

黄景瑜喜欢骑着自己全蓟京最快的磁悬浮摩托出去晃悠。

城市扩张这么多年，渐渐形成一圈套一圈的环形结构。环与环间有隔离带，壁垒分明，由中心区放射出来的六条轨道连通。

快递员的日常就是通过这些轨道在各区间穿梭。

也会碰到什么限单双号，限时段，甚至交通管制直接封路。

这时候就要看快递员的本事了，如何利用六条轨道灵活安排路线，更有甚者能通过种种手段直接越过隔离带，不怎么遵纪守法就是了。

黄景瑜就是这么一个不走寻常路的快递员。

他驾着磁悬浮摩托在城里乱逛，到靠近隔离带的地方停下来，隔着透明壁板看远处的中心区。

那里的公园比两百个他的屋子拼起来还要大。

他看了一会，夕阳西斜，街灯初上，破路灯的灯光一闪一闪，映出他断续的背影，有一点老电影的味道。

这天黄景瑜接了个单子。

对方指名他送件，先砸了一笔叫人眼晕的订金过来。

货物写明是贵重物品，要求上门取件，详情面议。

简直是明晃晃地写着“猫腻”两个字。

黄景瑜吹了个口哨，盖上已接单的电子印戳。

他按照约好的时间地点去取件，这里比他住的地方还要靠外，楼还要破。

还没有电梯。XXXX年了！（数字随意填）

他吭哧吭哧爬上楼，找到对应的门牌号。

门竟然是虚掩的。他推门进去，先被翻起来的灰尘呛了一阵。

定睛一看，傻了。

空荡荡的房间正中坐着个人，背带裤的裤筒里伸出来两只赤脚，一边脚踝上栓了根链子，系在怀中皮箱的把手上。

黄景瑜懵圈了，这是什么有钱人的新鲜play吗？

他拔腿就想走。

房间里挺像是未成年的人呆呆地看着他。

黄景瑜改变主意走过去，把皮箱从长了未成年脸的小孩怀里抽出来。

小孩也不拦着，脚被箱子牵了一下，继续看着他。

黄景瑜在皮箱上摸索。

摸到暗扣，轻轻一扒，竟然真的给他打开了。

皮箱打开的同时他后颈一麻，心知不好，这是有人从虚拟实境入侵到他体内的终端。

果然耳畔响起一个声音：“黄先生，你好，我是寄件人。”

黄景瑜后颈麻着，僵在原地。

寄件人：“关上皮箱。”

黄景瑜关上皮箱。

寄件人：“你暂时保管货物，具体送件时间另行告知你。”

黄景瑜也不是一点不懂，知道一个能直接入侵终端的黑客多厉害。而自己的终端都被入侵了，等于他看到的听到的对方都能看到听到，苟一下不好吗。

这时候还是忍不住出声了：“你说这是货物？”

黑客：“对。”

黄景瑜只好把小孩和箱子一起拎到楼下。

小孩挺乖，要戴头盔就戴头盔，要搂紧腰就搂紧腰，一个指令一个动作，除了不说话，特别让人省心。

黑客就比较烦。

一会嫌弃黄景瑜的车破，一会嫌他开太快风大，一会嫌弃灰太多，一会嫌弃他车开得太颠。

好不容易被黑客一路在耳朵边上挑剔着到家了。

黑客说：“你打开冰箱给我看看。”

黄景瑜很愤怒：“就不。”

黑客哼一声，冰箱门啪地开了。

XX世纪，什么都是联网的，黄景瑜觉得这样很不好。

黑客不只入侵了黄景瑜体内的终端，估计还入侵了他家所有带摄像头的设备，点评道：“主食太多，肉不新鲜，蔬菜不够。”

几分钟后门铃响了。

黄景瑜十分熟悉的外送小哥站在门口打招呼：“您好，您订的生鲜蔬果到了。”

黑客：“从你的账户扣钱。”

黑客又逼黄景瑜去做饭。

黄景瑜：“你怎么不干脆雇个厨子上门给我做饭？”

黑客：“其一，他在你这里的事，越少人知道越好。”

黑客：“其二，人工费那么贵，你付得起吗？”

黄景瑜被扎心，更加拒绝做饭。

这时候小孩过来了，抱着箱子，脚还光着，站在厨房门口，眼巴巴看着黄景瑜。

黄景瑜叹气，按照黑客指示老老实实烧起了羊排。

黑客指示得还挺细，告诉他羊肉燥，该怎么烧，配什么蔬菜。

吃完饭，小孩开始打哈欠。

黑客：“他每天晚上十点睡觉，最晚不能超过十一点。”

单身青年黄景瑜赶紧行动，又是教人用卫生间又是铺床叠被，终于及时把小孩塞进了被窝里。

小孩睡得香，害黄景瑜很惨的皮箱搁在一边。

终于闲下来的黄景瑜瘫坐在地，黑客还在他耳朵里不停地讲着各种注意事项。

黄景瑜：“我算是看出来了，我就是给你带孩子来了。”

难怪钱给得那么大方，这年头人工贵，带孩子尤其贵。

第二天带孩子的单身青年黄景瑜有感。

其实小孩挺省心，不用怎么管他，不懂的教一教就会。不整事，不烦人。

就是永远一副呆呆的样子，反应慢半拍。打个比方，就像一台电脑，CPU被人关闭了70%，剩下30%也能用，但是跑不了太复杂的程序。

黄景瑜有心要问问黑客，但黑客昨晚过后再没出现过，也没说孩子他要带多久。

怎么办，能怎么办，不带还能扔街上怎么地。

再说箱子还在人小孩脚上拴着呢。

黑客要求低调，黄景瑜只能宅在家，闲来无事，逗小孩说话。

黄景瑜：“你叫什么名字呀？”

小孩眨巴眨巴眼。

黄景瑜自我反思，觉得刚才的语气太像个变态了。

黄景瑜：“你家在哪？”

小孩眨巴眨巴眼。

黄景瑜一路自说自话，说到：“我叫黄景瑜。”

小孩突然说：“景瑜。”

黄景瑜浑身一震，竟然十分兴奋：“再说一次再说一次。”

小孩又眨巴眨巴眼。

黄景瑜指自己。

小孩说：“景瑜。”

黄景瑜指小孩。

小孩眨巴眨巴眼。

黄景瑜：“得，小看你了。”

黄景瑜整整带了一个月孩子。

幸亏黑客订金给得多，不然一个月不接活不送件，他只能打包去楼顶喝西北风。

其实小孩很乖，也不是真的小孩——不如黄景瑜高但也不矮了，长颈细腰窄胯，肌肉线条流畅。

为什么他知道呢？有一次小孩抱着皮箱去洗澡，链子挂在水龙头上，狠狠摔了一跤，黄景瑜当然要冲进去。

自那之后小孩的裸体就有点历历在目。

黄景瑜自我鞭笞：打住，真的有点像在犯罪。

小孩不需要他多操心，他还是在家宅了一个月，除了偶尔出去打包两份烤冷面与小孩同吃，日子过得风平浪静。

除了黑客偶尔会突然冒出来，冷不丁在他耳朵边上说两句。

那感觉就跟闹了个便携式24/7的鬼似的。

比如在厨房切菜，有人说：“又炒土豆丝？”

黄景瑜手一抖，差点把手指头切了。

他来情绪了，把围裙一掀：“不做了！”蹬蹬蹬跑出去买两份烤冷面。

等他回家，黑客阴魂不散：“又吃烤冷面？”

吃完了黄景瑜收拾屋子。黑客说：“弄得还挺干净的。”

黄景瑜：“我十六岁就来蓟京工作了，养不死人的。”

这么过了一个月，小孩给他养熟了似的，抱着箱子在屋里走来走去，有事就叫他名字，没事也叫。

他也摸清了小孩的口味，喜欢就会笑，不喜欢会皱眉，抿嘴，脸颊鼓起来。还挺挑。

小孩不能进入虚拟实境，黄景瑜家一面墙那么大的显示屏久违地有了用处。

每天晚饭后看新闻，中心区某商业大鳄身后事日日更新，继任者不知所踪，豪门撕逼集团内斗各种阴谋论齐飞，与他们这种外环升斗小民没什么干系。

新闻切掉的瞬间有个声音说：“怎么样？”

黄景瑜吓得差点蹦起来。

黄景瑜：“你能不能别突然说话？”

黑客：“你能不能别一惊一乍的？”

黄景瑜反驳：“谁一惊一乍了？”

显示屏一跳，正面墙上一只迫真飞虫放大无数倍，气势汹汹朝人袭来。

黄景瑜：“卧槽！”

他下意识挡在小孩身前，然后才腿软。

黑客在他耳朵里盒盒盒地笑。

黄景瑜悻悻，关掉显示屏，打发小孩去洗漱，自己走到阳台上。

黄景瑜：“没怎么样，长膘了。”

说着捏捏自己的手臂。

高楼密密匝匝，难得绕进来一丝凉风，轻轻拂在人臂上。

黑客说：“谁问你了。”

黑客：“问的是新闻。”

黑客：“和豪门恩怨的主角一起看，感觉怎么样？”

黑客：“别装了。再装就假了。”

黑客：“你给警察当了近十年线人，不会不明白这个道理吧？”

黄景瑜很早就戒烟了，但现在他有点想抽烟。

他说：“你发现了。”

黑客：“很难吗？”

黑客：“你的职业，你的生活习惯，你的收支流水，人际来往，我全都可以查到。你每次买烤冷面就是去送情报了吧？”

黑客：“怎么样，拿他卖了几个钱？”

黄景瑜笑得露出虎牙：“你能查到我当线人，还查不到我这个月没收入？”

黄景瑜：“我没说。”

黄景瑜：“他家那事水深，不知道牵扯多少人。我没那么傻。”

黑客沉默。

为什么做线人？

某种意义上来说，线人比卧底还惨。卧底好歹是为了理想。

大部分人做线人是为了利益，各种各样的利益，钱，人脉，权势。

黄景瑜和大部分人不一样，他还真就是为了理想。

黄景瑜：“一开始确实是为了钱。”

黄景瑜：“也不只是为了钱。我家在边境，那个地方过得很安逸，但没什么奔头，我就来了。”

黄景瑜：“来了才发现奔头是有，但不是所有人都能看到。小的，老的，病的，但凡出一点点差错，很容易就会被这个城市吞噬掉。”

黄景瑜：“就像他家的那个公司干的那些事。”

黄景瑜：“刚好我有这个条件，能做一些事，为什么不去做呢？可能我的力量不是很大，可能我的付出是远超过了我的回报，但如果人人都计较这些，都不去做，这个世界又怎么会变好呢？”

黄景瑜：“有些事总是需要人去做的。”

黑客过了很久才说：“你说得对。”

> “困在光芒中心的是那只小囚徒，毫不畏缩。”

黑客约黄景瑜在虚拟实境见面。

黄景瑜平时不爱混在这里面，每次来几乎都是为了接活。今天黑客约他的地方是个和现实差不多的位面。

黄景瑜在虚拟实境用的就是本人外形。他这么帅的一个小果子，不需要花钱整那些虚的，再说也没钱。

一见黑客他又吓了一跳。

黑客顶着小孩的脸，准确地说用了小孩的外形，但是套了一件宽宽垮垮的帽衫，戴黑框眼镜，弓着背，立刻有死宅风味。

两个人随便拣了一家餐厅的顶层坐下。这里与现实很像，连天气温度都一样，区别是不再有环形分隔，从外环到中心区一径绿化与点缀般的精致小楼，是个迫真的理想国。

黄景瑜不喜欢。

黑客蜷在靠窗的一张圆形椅子里，很像小孩蜷在黄景瑜家沙发上的样子。

黄景瑜：“干嘛用他的样子？”

黑客：“方便你认人啊。”

黑客：“怎么，不好看？”

黄景瑜嘴快：“没，挺好看的。”

一时沉默。

黑客：“你是不是要问他现在是怎么个状况。”

黑客拿手比划自己脑袋：“他的意识，被抽走了一部分。一大部分。剩下来的部分足以维持他的日常生活，但是不能继承公司。”

黑客：“被抽走的部分在那里。”

他指着一个遥远的方向。即使在虚拟实境，那里也是一切的中心，光芒万丈的地方。

黄景瑜：“内斗？阴谋？”

黑客：“这些不归我管。”

黄景瑜：“你是个AI啊？”

黑客：“就当我是吧。”

黑客：“你要把他送到那里去。”

他继续遥指着中心区：“指定的时间，送到指定地点，多付你三倍尾款。”

黄景瑜已经在脑子里把这几天看新闻加各种打听来的消息整理了一遍，大略算了一下有多少人会追杀自己，再看对面从黑框眼镜后面打量自己的脸，和小孩的脸重叠在一起。

黄景瑜：“行，成交。”

离送件的日子还有几天，黄景瑜在家做路线规划。既然黑客都发现了，他就光明正大地在家装傻，对着通讯器瞎扯：“什么，二世祖，本来在国外学艺术？没听说啊？放心林队，有线索我第一个告诉您。”

二世祖本人抱着箱子蜷在一边沙发上吃零食，旁观他在线胡说。

黄景瑜看他：“你也挺不容易的。”

之后他和黑客在虚拟实境碰面，共同制定计划。

黄景瑜随口说了一句：“过几天就要变回二世祖咯。”

也不知道戳到黑客哪个怒点：“你以为二世祖很好当吗？”

黄景瑜开玩笑：“原谅我真的体会不到我爸太有钱的痛苦。”

黑客连珠炮弹似的：“你知道他从小被送到国外，连父亲的面都没怎么见过吗？你知道他妈妈从患病到去世，他父亲都没来探望过一次吗？你知道他根本不想继承家业吗？”

黑客扭头看向中心区。

那里流着金子，那里淌着蜜，那里的空气中全是歌，酸雨落下来都会变成甜的——反正黄景瑜是这么听说的。

黑客喃喃：“人人都以为那个地方好，其实那是个笼子，外面的人进不去，里面的人也出不来。”

黄景瑜：“那为什么还要送他到那里去？”

他问得很认真。

黑客没有回答。

出发前一天，黄景瑜照例准备进虚拟实境找黑客。

小孩好像也感受到了临行的氛围，抱着箱子挪到他身边，贴着他的背。

小孩的身体暖暖的。

黄景瑜突然就有点心软。也许是天天待在一起，让他没办法想象明天这时候小孩就会变成另一个人。

小孩突然叫他：“景瑜。”

他从来没学会连名带姓叫黄景瑜。明天之后，应该连名字都不会叫了吧。

黄景瑜：“哎。”

小孩：“景瑜。”

黄景瑜：“哎。”

小孩张嘴，在他胳膊上咬了一口。

黄景瑜：“嗷！”

小孩盒盒盒直笑。

黄景瑜带着胳膊上的痛楚进入虚拟实境，到了老地方，刚坐下，黑客忽然自半空闪现，急匆匆说：“出事了，马上出发。”

黄景瑜还没搞清楚怎么回事，后颈一麻，被强行踢出了虚拟实境。

小孩在旁边摇他胳膊：“景瑜！”

有人在砸门。

黄景瑜当机立断，一手抓整理好的装备，一手抓小孩，顺着紧急通道溜到楼下。

他刚跨上摩托车，后面的人就追了上来。

引擎发动，磁悬浮动力运转，摩托车如一道烟无声蹿进深夜。

数量可观的车辆追在后面，一个个嚣张无比，仿佛在法外之地。

黄景瑜的优势是灵活，可以借地形优势与他们周旋。但他的目的不是周旋，是把小孩送到中心区。隔离区是个跨不过的坎。

那就拼速度吧。

他猛然加速，抓住通行时段的最后一点残余闯过第一道隔离带。

第二道隔离带在夜晚全部封闭。

黑客的声音在他耳边响起：“走东区，那里有输水管道。”

黄景瑜：“不行，管道干扰太多了，走东南。”

他凭借多年在隔离带间闯荡的经验，在没有照明的情况下硬是凭记忆冲过了第二道隔离带。

接着是第三道、第四道。

第五道隔离带近在眼前，黑客突然说：“停下。”

黄景瑜立刻停下。

细微的引擎声有夜色掩盖，仍然被黄景瑜捕捉。

从另一个方向来包抄他们的人已经到了。

黄景瑜果断掉头。

黑客：“你去哪儿？”

黄景瑜在密集交错的建筑物间穿行，很快从一个看似破旧的洞口钻入地下。

“老防空洞。”黄景瑜说，“知道的人不多了，先避一避。”

他将引擎关掉，避免浪费燃料。

小孩乖乖从摩托上下来，抱着箱子站在一边发抖。虽然是夏天，地下很冷。

黑客：“你老看他干什么？”

黄景瑜给小孩搓手：“我不看他，难道看你啊？”

“一个囚徒，望着另一个。”

“其实他比你还大六岁你知道吗？”黑客说。

黄景瑜：“卧槽！？”

在地下躲了一会，黄景瑜问：“上面怎么样？”

他知道黑客神通广大，不只是能黑他的终端那么简单。

过了一会黑客回话：“还在搜，这样下去我们捱不到天亮的。”

黑客：“待会我把他们引开，你趁机冲出去。”

黄景瑜：“那你怎么办？”

黑客：“我的任务就是把他安全送到。”

黑客将重新制订的路线图输入黄景瑜的终端。

黄景瑜注意到他还给了一个额外的副本。

黑客读秒，倒数过后方圆五百米的导航设备通通失灵，照明设备故障，黄景瑜趁机爬上地面，从包围圈中穿过，一骑绝尘向前。

远处的地平线上，朝阳缓缓地升了起来。

冰凉的风迎面拍在脸上、身上，像一只有力的手，要把人和车一起掀起来。

小孩在后座被吹成鸵鸟，头盔紧紧抵着黄景瑜的背。

皮箱不慎脱手，千钧一发之际被黄景瑜一把捞住。

他重新将皮箱塞回二人之间，反手拍拍小孩肩膀，吼：“别搞丢了！”

也不知道有没有人听见。

终于冲过最后一道隔离带，摩托车被树荫淹没，漫地鸟语花香，正在朝阳下渐渐苏醒。

黑客的声音重新响起：“你办到了。”

黄景瑜：“你呢，要办的事办完了吗？”

黑客让他在家带了一个多月孩子。

总不能是为了让他体验生活吧？他又不傻。

与其说是黑客帮他引开追兵，不如说他这一个多月都在帮黑客引开追兵。

黑客：“办完了。”

黑客：“你有没有想过……”

他又沉默了。

黑客：“他们已经威胁不到你了，你可以走。”

黑客：“你想带他一起走吗？”

小孩抱着箱子，一脸懵懂看黄景瑜自说自话。

黄景瑜：“你给我副本就是为了这个？”

黄景瑜：“其实，我以前想当个警察。”

黑客不知道他提这个做什么，保持沉默。

黄景瑜：“但是学历不够，又没钱进修，只好先工作赚钱。”

黄景瑜：“就当线人了。当不成警察，至少可以做点和警察沾边的事。”

黄景瑜：“后来啊，等我终于攒够钱去进修，年龄又超过了，报不了警校。”

黄景瑜：“不过我不后悔，我也挺喜欢送快递的。当警察也好，送快递也好，都是一个路径，本质是我在按我想要的方式生活。”

黑客继续沉默。

黄景瑜：“所以我想啊，我不能替他做选择。”

黄景瑜：“进笼子也好，出笼子也好，应该由他自己决定。”

黑客：“如果他后悔了呢？”

黄景瑜：“那我就帮他反悔呗。他要跑，我就陪他亡命天涯。你要去，我就陪着你去。”

黄景瑜：“谁叫我喜欢他。”

黄景瑜：“我也喜欢你啊。”

黑客：“行吧。”

黑客：“搞不好警校能破格录取你呢，以后当个交警，去给磁悬浮车贴条。”

黄景瑜：“好啊，那你来当我搭档，我负责贴条，你负责在网上登记。”

黑客：“行吧。”

黄景瑜一路和黑客瞎聊，摩托车驶出了树荫范围，暴露在朝阳底下。

不高的大楼每一寸都光鲜干净，玻璃幕墙映出将升的太阳，仿佛自身都在发光。

黑客：“上得去吗？”

黄景瑜：“试试吧。”

他说试试就是要尽力去做，而不是随时准备放弃。

黑客：“我在上面等你。”

黄景瑜拧了拧把手，轮胎翻起来，变成与地面平行，束缚带将他、小孩与摩托车牢牢绑在一起。

小孩大约是觉得不舒服，挣了挣。

黄景瑜：“走，上天！”

摩托车开足马力，拔地而起，贴着玻璃幕墙向上攀升。

玻璃一块块变红，警报声此起彼伏。

黄景瑜咬牙，摩托车攀到高处，借着冲力撞破玻璃幕墙。

把手转动，摩托车恢复原形，钻进大楼深处。

黄景瑜想留给自己的时间已经不多了。

黑客的声音再度跳出来：“跟着我的指示走。”

他们穿过一扇又一扇门，突破一层又一层障碍，人声往往就在背后，黑客总是能更快一步。

到了最后一扇门，黑客说：“就在里面了。”

又说：“你们进去吧，我在这里挡一挡。”

黄景瑜：“我……”

黑客：“喜欢他，也喜欢我，对吧？”

黑客：“等他醒过来，告诉他，可把我给害死了。”

说着再没声音。

摩托车撞进最后的房间，停下，黄景瑜跃下车，小孩跟着跳下来。

争分夺秒。

黄景瑜抓住房间中央的接线，小孩紧跟在后，抓起其中一根插在自己颈后的终端接口上。

黄景瑜把另一根插进皮箱的接口。

然后人声冲破阻碍涌进房间，他只来得及回头，就被什么击中，眼前一黑，失去意识。

黄景瑜在医院的床上醒过来，床边坐了个人。

穿的既不是背带裤，也不是连帽衫。

是正经西装三件套，系了一条同色领带，戴同色系手表，翘着腿坐在宽大皮椅里，全身上下，除了手与头颈，唯独露出来的一点脚踝是有颜色的。

来人：“你醒啦。”

来人：“你好，我是尹昉。”

小孩，黑客，二世祖。

尹昉给黄景瑜讲了个故事。

有个小孩，从小在妈妈身边长大，后来去了异国他乡，不明白自己为什么有父亲，却和没有一样。

他学艺术，也是个优秀的黑客。丧母之痛令他成长，也令他从此对父亲齿冷。

偏偏这时父亲去世了，阴差阳错，他竟然是唯一的继承人。

他知道自己还能活着是因为离争斗的中心最远，情势紧迫之下，他不得已将自己分作二人：一个懵懂的肉体，交托给他人照管；一个装满了记忆的孤魂，以皮箱中的便携设备为依托，在网络上游荡。

他潜入父亲的公司，一开始只为了寻找摆脱这一切的可能性。

而他找到的越多，愈发意识到这不是一次公司的内部动乱这么简单。

他没有料到自己会发现这些，他只想离这一切远远的。

但有一个人对他说，有些事总是需要人去做的。

他决定去做他可以做到的事。储存在中心区大楼里的不是“他”，而是他从公司内部窃取却无法向外传递的证据。

他知道自己可能会付出代价——肉体的，或者灵魂的，全部的，或者部分的。

黄景瑜：“那现在你是……？”

尹昉：“我是尹昉。”

尹昉：“感谢你，及时连接，救了我一命。”

他笑起来，有小孩的纯真模样，也有黑客的那种狡黠。

但他笑起来，这二者又像是同一种东西。

“不过——”尹昉说，“我父亲的公司破产了，警方已经介入调查，我也不是二世祖了。”

他扯松了领带，连带颈口的纽扣也解开一颗，露出更往里的一段脖颈。

“我没钱了，兑现不了给你的三倍尾款。”尹昉摊开手。

黄景瑜的眼睛转了转。

“那……肉偿吧。”

> “……能飞翔的距离只有最短的链子那么长。但就连儿童也能看清它的尊严：顶针大小的勇气，毛茸茸的羽毛，脆弱易碎的骨头。并不胆怯，也不绝望，只是稳稳地站在自己的地盘上，拒绝对世界投降。”
> 
> ——唐娜·塔特《金翅雀》


End file.
